User talk:Gerald
Don't worry, I think we're both new (re: anon talk). Oh and... Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Sloan 06:01, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Oh right. Thanks! --Gerald 06:03, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Canon policy and policies doesn't currently allow for new articles to be made concerning topics that haven't been revealed in Star Trek movies or episodes (any of the filmed material). This is called canon. A character like "Wilson Evergreen" was never mentioned on the show itself -- the name is derived from a non-canon source -- a novel. Therefore he is not eligible to be featured in his own article, although feel free to list information about him in the article about that novel -- in this case, The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Oh I see. I'll make the changes now. Sorry about that. However, in the article you made, you claimed that Evergreen was the main plot. He's only a minor gear in the whole machine.--Gerald 03:22, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) Image names Might wanna rename it next time, File:0743507576.01. AA240 SCLZZZZZZZ .jpg is pretty hard to remember. ;) --Broik 03:27, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Oops ok. I scanned that image on another computer and the naming turned all funny when I transferred it to mine. I'll do that next time.--Gerald 03:31, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC)